1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to hooks, and more specifically, to hooks for engaging the packaging of products. Particularly, the present invention relates to hooks for engaging such packaging that is characterized by at least one cardboard edge, such as a side of a garment packaging container, such that the hooks can be conveniently slipped onto the packaging to achieve a secure yet releasable arrangement between the hook and the article, and such that the packaged product can be displayed by hanging on a support bar of a display rack.
2. Description of Related Art
Garment packaging containers, such as garment packaging boxes and bags, are widely used in department stores for containing and presenting garments, including children's wear, underwear, slips, brassieres, panties, lingerie, swimwear and the like. The garments are normally folded or otherwise arranged in the containers, while pictures and texts in connection with the garment properties, user instructions, manufacturing information and advertisements are normally printed on the surfaces of the container. Cardboard is often affixed to the packaging to facilitate this information. Based on the information derived from the pictures and texts, a customer can conveniently make decisions on his/her purchases. The garment packaging containers can be hard boxes made of paperboards, soft plastic bags, partially or fully transparent, cardboard attached to plastic bags, or combinations thereof.
Traditionally, the garment packaging containers are placed side by side on shelves in the department store, according to a certain protocol, such as the size of the garments. Alternatively, the garment packaging containers may be provided with a plastic hanging strap formed integrally with the body of the container, for hanging the containers on a spike or a support of a rack.
Disadvantages have been incurred with regard to the traditional ways of arranging garment packaging containers. For example, when the containers are placed side by side, it is always inconvenient and awkward for a store worker to rearrange the containers when a customer has inadvertently placed a container in wrong places. Furthermore, when a large number of the garment packaging containers are shipped, the hanging strap occupies valuable shipping space for the containers, which makes the packing of the containers non-compact. In addition, the hanging band is not reusable once the container is broken, which increases the cost of manufacturing and consumption of raw materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means for retaining garment packaging containers, which can be fixed to the containers to satisfactorily present the container as well as the garments in the container, and which may be released and reusable to reduce the cost and material consumption for manufacturing.